


Never Shaken

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Through it all, they show no fear.
Kudos: 9





	Never Shaken

"I've noticed something about you. Your hands - they never tremble."

Ikora Rey's voice captures their attention, drawing focused eyes away from the weapon they're cleaning as they regard her curiously.

"In every battle, every fight I've seen you in, Guardian, your hands never tremble." She reiterates.

They look down, flexing the tendons in one hand and offer a slight shrug.

"Why is that?" Ikora asks softly. She knows not to expect much, the Lone Wolf rarely speaks a word, generally allowing their companion to speak for them, but this time - this time, their Ghost remains silent.

Instead, the Hunter studies their weapon. Instead, their thumb brushes along the hilt and for the first time, Ikora notes what it is that they're so meticulously cleaning.

The Ace of Spades.

"It's because of Cayde, isn't it?" As they stare after her, she paces a few steps past them, her eyes drifting to the Traveler on the horizon. There's a shadow of a smile playing at the corner of her lips, "He took pride in his reckless abandon on the battlefield. He was tactful, yes, but in a way that made you question whether or not he had a death wish."

She casts a glance over her shoulder at the Guardian, a sad smile etched into their features as they trace along the ace on the side.

"It seems he passed that cocky spirit of his onto you, Guardian."

Cayde always did have a way with inspiring his Hunters, though none as strongly as he did the Lone Wolf. He would be proud of what they'd become.

_"_ _Go out there and have fun, have adventures, and do something meaningful with your life."_

Meaningful, indeed.

They've saved the Traveler. Fought the Darkness. And now, they face a new threat head-on with no reservations and Ikora smiles.

"Fight well, Guardian, for the Light - for Cayde."

\---------------------------


End file.
